Once upon a time
by pen names r us
Summary: Oneshot. This is a story about a one of the characters. Its kinda sad I guess but its what I think happened to them when they were little.


I'm bored so here's another fic...hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own beyblade so bog off.

Once upon a time there lived a little boy. The boy was a happy young boy, he had a Mummy and a Daddy. They lived in a big house. The little boy had a doggie which he called Mousie because she was grey and small. The little boy was very happy with Mummy, Daddy and Mousie.

On his seventh birthday he was visited by his Grandfather. His Grandfather gave him a weird toy. The little boy did not know what the toy did. It looked like a spinning top but the little boy did not know how to make it spin. The spinning top was blue and had a picture of a big red bird in the middle. The little boy's Grandfather said it was called Dranzer and that the bird was very important. He said she was a phoenix, an ancient spirit locked in the center of the toy. The Grandfather also said the spinning top was called a beyblade and if the little boy got very good at beyblading then his Grandfather would be very happy.

So the little boy played with the top and in a matter of weeks he had beaten all the other little boys at his school. Not long after this his Grandfather came to visit. The little boy showed him how good he was and his Grandfather was very happy. After a while the little boy was sent to bed because it was late. A few hours later the little boy woke up, his Mummy and Daddy were shouting but he could not understand what they were saying. He got out of bed and sneaked out of his room to see what was wrong. He got to the end of the hall when a load bang was heard followed by a piercing scream. The little boy froze. Then someone was whimpering, it was his Mummy. The little boy fell to his knees and crawled to the banisters above the stairs. His Mummy was on the floor, crying, next to his Daddy. His Daddy was not moving which confused the little boy. Why wasn't Daddy trying to comfort Mummy. A man in black with purple hair walked forward, he was pointing something at the little boys Mummy. She cried out and tried to crawl away. Another load bang rung out and the little boys Mummy had a hole blown through her head. She slumped on the floor. The little boy backed away. He covered his mouth with his hand to suppress the screams rising from his throat. Tears streamed down the boys face. He ran back to his room as quietly as possible.

While the little boy was in his room hiding the man in black set in search for him. The man looked in the first room at the other end of the hall, away from the little boy. He did not find the little boy. He went to the next, still no little boy. In the next room the man thought he heard movement. He slowly made his way into the room and pinpointed the movement, it was under the bed. The man picked one end of the bed up and pushed it away. Under the bed, cowering in the corner, was a little grey dog. With a single squeeze of the trigger the little grey dog went to sleep.

The little boy yelped as another bang echoed through the house. He wiped away more tears and put his Dranzer in his rucksack. He popped his head around the door just in time to see the man go into the next room. The little boy ran forward and past the room with the man in and into the next room. He peaked around the door to check where the man was. The man in black did not hear the little boy, he walked away and into the little boy's room. The little boy ran down the hall and down the stairs. He bent down next to his Mummy and kissed her hand. He removed her wedding ring. The boy then scuttled across the floor to his Daddy and kissed his hand to. He also removed the wedding ring. The little boy stood up and while walking to the kitchen he slipped and hit the floor heavily. He heard the man swear and then stomping. The man in black was coming back. The little boy got up and ran into the kitchen.

The man stood on the top of the stairs. He had heard something, something fall. The man went down the stairs. Looking around he noticed a skid mark in a pool of blood. Small footprints came from the blood and stopped by a door. The man in black opened the door and entered the kitchen. He looked in all the cupboards that could have fitted a small boy and then under the table. The only other place the boy could have gone was outside. The man strode to the door and pulled it open. The man walked into the center of the large garden. A large fence enclosed the garden. There was a large tree with a tree house built in it. The man climbed the ladder to the tree house. He thought he found the little boy but he was wrong.

The little boy ran down the street. He had squeezed through a small hole in the fence. He needed to get help. Not long after his escape the little boy was found by a young couple. The little boy had blood on him from when he slipped so the couple took him to the police where, after he was questioned, he was given to his only remaining relative. His Grandfather. The man in black was never found.

When the little boy turned eight he was sent to Russia to live in an Abbey. When the little boy turned ten he had an accident and forgot what had happened to his Mummy and Daddy. The only thing he had left of them were their wedding rings, which till this day he wore on a small chain around his neck.

---------------------------------

Please review, luv and hugs from Me.


End file.
